Jascy
by StarryEmeraldNights
Summary: Jascanna of Mindelan travels to Corus to become a page against her mother, Coralie's, wishes. Along the way she meets several interesting people, who change her choice and her life forever. Jascy chooses the life of a Ranger. ON HIATUS.
1. Life is What You Make of It

**Hey Everyone:**

New story! This is Jascanna of Mindelan's story, sequel to _Midwinter Luck_. It's quite different, with much less of a humour sub-genre, and the focus is on completely different characters. I think I'm going to enjoy writing this; I get the opportunity to do my own thing with my own characters. Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading it too!

**Disclaimer:** Tamora Pierce owns the setting of the Tortallan world, the names of the Mindelan adult family and a few names of minor characters that papered in her books. All other names, including Jascy, Riet, Keatin, Kitani and Myrindah, belong to me, as does the plot and places not mentioned in any of Tamora Pierce's books.

**Pronunciations:**

Jascanna is pronounced (JESS-Can-Ah) and Jascy is pronounced (JAS-Kee)

Myrindah is pronounced (Mih-RIN-Dar) and Myri is pronounced (MIH-Ree)

**Chapter 1: Life Is What You Make of It **

Jascanna of Mindelan sat on her four-poster bed in her room, looking out through the gauzy curtains of her window at the sun as it set behind the mountains. At eleven, she was already a pretty girl. Her long golden sandy red hair, naturally waved, was brushed down her back. Her eyes were green with the slightest hint of hazel. Jascy had everything most girls her age could ever dream of. She was a high-ranking noble, her mother's family pre-dating the Book of Gold, her father's in favor with the King for the Yamani treaty.

Her dowry was big enough to gain her any husband she could ever want. She also had a strong gift for healing and general magic, and a good ability with a shukushen, naginata, longbow and horse thanks to her Grandmother Ilane's training. She had wardrobes full of gorgeous dresses and drawers full of expensive jewels. And she was due to ride to the convent tomorrow, to take up position as one of the premier ladies-in-training.

But Jascanna didn't want any of that, none of it. She wanted freedom, adventure and danger. And the only way to get that at her station was to become a page. When she had asked on Midwinter's End, her father Anders had agreed to let her go to the palace and train as a page. Then her mother found out, and all hell broke loose.

Lady Coralie, her mother, wouldn't even talk to her anymore. If she had her way, Jascy would already have been disowned from the family. Jascy shook with a mixture of rage and trepidation, remembering their last encounter. For the first time since she was five, her mother had hit her. But none of that mattered anymore. She only needed to get through one more night, and then she would be riding to the palace.

The door to her rooms flew open. Her mother walked in, teary-eyed and distraught. With her were her aunt, Lady Oranie, and her cousin, ten-year-old Lyrah.

Jascy stood up, her chin sticking out stubbornly. One more time, she thought. Just get through it one more time, and you'll be riding to the palace come tomorrow. Her mother stalked up to her, grabbing her by the collar of her dress.

She shook her, talking harshly between tears. 'I gave you everything you ever wanted, Jascanna! You could have been the finest of all the court ladies! You could have married well, upheld the honor of my family, your family! Why, Jascanna? Just tell me why?' Her mother's voice was distraught. She was at her wits end.

'You're so stupid!' Lyrah cried, throwing a vase at Jascy and hitting her in the stomach.

'Why are you doing this to your mother, you selfish girl?' That was her Aunt. 'Look what it's doing to her!'

Jascy just stood there as her mother shook her. She could feel the tears streaming unchecked down her face, her lip was bleeding from where she had bitten it. 'This is what I want, Mama,' She pleaded 'I want to go to the palace and become a page so that I can have adventures. But I wish you could understand that, that you could be happy with me, that you could still love me.'

Lady Coralie looked at her, astounded. Her voice was bitter when she spoke, hissing with hatred of her own daughter. 'How can I love a daughter who is turning into a battle wench like her aunt?'

Lady Coralie slapped her daughter with all her strength. Unprepared, Jascy was thrown back into the stone wall. Her skull met it with an audible crunch, and she collapsed in a dead faint from the violent scene.

* * *

Dawn was not yet over the horizon when Jascy came to. Myrindah, her seven-year-old cousin, was kneeling over her. Myri held a wet cloth in her hand, and was wiping away the blood from Jascy's skull. Her head was throbbing and the cloth stung, making Jascy hiss with pain.

'I'm sorry, Jascy,' said the smaller girl as tears coursed down her cheeks for her cousin's injuries 'Mama and Coralie were like mad people last night. They didn't mean it, they were worried out of their minds and just went too far.'

Jascy struggled to sit up and put her arms around the younger girl. 'It's the price I have to pay. I don't want the life Mama wants for me. I want adventures, I want freedom, I want to be able to fence and shoot and ride like Aunt Keladry. And I even want to do great things that don't just include killing people as a Knight,' Jascy looked at Myrindah sadly 'I'm not cut out to be a lady like Lyrah, Myri.'

Jascy struggled to stand. Using the wall as a prop she took a deep breath to compose her thoughts and made her decision. 'I'm going to leave before dawn for the palace. I don't want to see Mama or even Papa again. Can you help me get my things ready?'

Myrindah nodded. They spent the next half hour packing. She packed her bow and arrows, her Yamani shukushen and glaive, the purse that Aunt Keladry had given her.

The few breeches Jascy owned were thin and worn. Jascy put on her best pair, navy blue, under a pleated navy blue skirt that reached a little above her knee. Her shirt was dusty blue, and her fur cloak a traveling black. Finally, she brushed and braided her long golden sandy red hair down her back, and placed the brush on top of her small pack. As a final hesitant thought, Jascy took her favourite dress, wrapped it in black cloth and stowed it in the bottom of her bag. Just in case.

She picked up her bag and turned to look at her childhood room one final time. Then she ushered Myrindah out, shut the door on her old life and stepped into the new.

* * *

The two girls walked down the hallway ever so cautiously so as not to make a sound. After several nerve-racking minutes, they emerged in the stables where Jascy made quick work of saddling her horse. Dreamer was a dark mahogany brown mare, with beautiful brown eyes like worlds of their own. Jascy led Dreamer out and to the back bridge over the moat. There, the two young girls exchanged a long hug, each knowing it would be years before they saw the other again.

'Goodbye,' Myrindah whispered to her as Jascy climbed onto Dreamer 'And good luck on your wonderful adventures.'

Jascy gave her one last smile. 'Thank you, Myri. I'll never forget this.' Then she turned Dreamer towards the rising sun, and set off towards a whole new world.

'_Life is what you make of it,'_ Jascy thought as she galloped through the northern forests, finally free _'And I'm going to make it unforgettable.'_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

**StarryEmeraldNights**


	2. Keatin, Ranger

**Hey Everyone! New Chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** Tamora Pierce owns the setting of the Tortallan world, the names of the Mindelan adult family and a few names of minor characters that papered in her books. All other names, including Jascy, Riet, Keatin and Kitani belong to me, as does the plot and places not mentioned in any of Tamora Pierce's books.

**Author's Note:** The Tortallan-world Rangers are NOT to be confused with the two Ranger groups of Middle Earth (Tolkien), Jedi Knights (Lucas) or Shang Warriors (Pierce.) They are a completely different group, with much looser rules and regulations, and should not be read as any of the aforementioned groups.

**Pronunciations:**

Keatin is pronounced (KEE-Tin)

Kitani is pronounced (KIT-Are-Nee)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Keatin, Ranger **

Jascy spent the day riding south, stopping only to rest Dreamer so as not to maim her. Alone on the road and young, she knew she was a target for any bandits so she preferred to keep on the move.

Even with the dangers, there was a wonderful sense of freedom that Jascy breathed as they rode down the forest path. Everything was quiet and still, and every choice was hers to make. It was simply breathtakingly good.

As the sun began to set they rode into Queensgate, the halfway mark to Corus on the Great Northern Road. She chose a busy inn, preferring to remain unnoticed.

Jascy jumped off of Dreamer at the inn gate and gave her reins to the stable boy, who for all appearances was older than her. The door to the inn was heavy and took a bit of a shove to open. When it finally did, a blast of lively and uproarious noise hit her. People of all kinds on al errands abounded. Some ate, more drank, played cards and a few sat quietly in the darker corners, hoods up and faces turned away.

Keeping her hood up to hide her young face, Jascy strode up to the front desk.

'A room if you please, mistress,' She said confidently to the old woman behind the desk 'One night only, I leave tomorrow morning.'

'Of course,' the woman said, turning towards the kitchens 'Flo, a room for the lady, please.'

The servant girl looked about fourteen, her dress made for hard work and wear, not to flatter. Flo bobbed an awkward curtsey 'My lady, if you'll follow me I'll bring you to your rooms.'

'Thank you,' Jascy told her, and followed her up the stairs.

The room was pleasant, but Jascy was in a brooding mood. Leaving and locking her door, she pocketed the key and trod downstairs, remembering just in time to put her hood up.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. She had a table to herself and a good meal. Jascy did notice a card playing man looking at her, but he regarded her with what appeared to be general disinterest. She was surprised when he walked over as she finished her meal.

'Lass,' he began 'You should take that hood off, you attract more stares with it on then with simply showing the inn your young face.'

Jascy eyed him warily, but her instincts told her he was a decent person. He looked about nineteen or twenty. His hair was a dark brown, his eyes a flashing green. A knife scar traveled from the middle of his left eyebrow to the outer corner of his eye. Slowly, she took off her hood.

'Nice to see you, lass, you're even younger than I thought,' He grinned and extended his hand, which Jascy took and shook firmly 'I'm Keatin Ulysses, Ranger. You'd be?'

'Jascanna of Mindelan, but call me Jascy. I'm traveling to Corus to become a page.'

He raised an enquiring eyebrow. 'Alone? Surely your family could spare a guard.'

Jascy shook her head. 'I wanted to leave before dawn, so I got no guard but no…family feuds either, I suppose you could say.'

'I'm surprised your family didn't want to let you go, what with your being related to the Protector of the Small, I expect.'

'Yes, Keladry is my aunt, but I've hardly met her,' Jascy's expression darkened 'It was my mother who had the problem.'

Keatin nodded, sympathising with her though he didn't really know her story. 'You don't look like page material to me.'

Jascy looked up at him. Was he saying that because she was a girl? 'Why?' She asked coolly.

He held up his hands in friendly defeat 'Hey, no disrespect intended. You just seem like a smart, adventurous, independent kind of person who wants to see the world and do great things. As a page, a squire, a knight…all you'll ever do is learn to take other people's orders and be a body in an army. You just don't seem to fit that bill.'

Jascy looked at him, her mouth twitching. He was right in many ways, but a page was the only option she had as a noble girl if she didn't want the convent.

He reached a hand into the pockets of his breeches, and took out a polished wooden token on a silver chain. Burnt into the wood were two crossed knives – the symbol of the Rangers.

'Well Jascy, I've taken a liking too you, so I'll do you a favour. If ever you get into any trouble with common folk, just show them this token. It'll tell them you're in favour with the Rangers,' Keatin smiled slightly evilly 'And nobody in their right mind messes with the Rangers.'

Jascy accepted it gladly and slid the chain over her neck, hanging it over her shirt.

* * *

Later that night, Keatin was in his rooms toying over indecision. The girl seemed smart and strong, and certainly she'd make a good Ranger within time. But should he tell Kitani?

'Skyfly!' He whispered to his pocket. A clear blob of a darking poked his head out. 'Tell Shinycloud to tell Kit about Jascy. Tell her I won't be in Corus until the day after Jascy, I've got business to finish off, but that I'll take her on if she agrees. Got that, Skyfly?'

The darking bobbed his head and proceeded to tell the excited Flick.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you want to find out who Kitani is, then drop me a REVIEW please and I'll get the next chapter up quick! Thanks!

**StarryEmeraldNights**


	3. The Old Ones

**Hi Everyone:**

Thanks for all of your reviews. Please scroll down for the Chapter! Replies are as follows:

**Concerning OOC for Chapter 1:**

Several people reviewed suggesting that the violent scene in Chapter 1 would never have happened. Here's my reasoning: Firstly, I agree that had Kel, Ilane or anyone else known this was going on, they would have put a stop to it immediately. However, they had no idea and Kel was back in Corus. Secondly, I also agree that Oranie appeared reasonably supportive of Kel in _Page_. However I believe she only supported Kel when she was well into her training. That doesn't mean she wouldn't side with Jascy's mother about Jascy becoming a page. Oranie would also probably believe she had more chance to stop a niece than a sister from doing something she didn't agree with.

Finally, there's a bad egg in every family. Remember that in _Midwinter Luck_ Coralie was thoroughly unsupportive of Kel as well. And Jascy is her only daughter – if you were a conservative, I think you'd be about to slap your daughter to their senses too. I hope this clears it up a bit!

**Reader of Fiction: **I have nine chapters drafted, and lots more planned. Certainly there's no end currently decided on. Thanks for reading!

**Opalshine:** Anders is Jascy's dad. I agree, but unfortunately he didn't know about the way Coralie was treating Jascy until it was too late (that is, until Jascy ran away.) **Opalshine** again: Oops! Umm...lets just say Skyfly is an albino darking, okay? I seriously had this picture of clear darkings in my head :)

**Nutz Nina: **Thanks! Here it is.

**Kaypgirl:** Thanks for your comments. I've given some reasoning above, and I hope you continue to read my story. **Kaypgirl** again: Wow...you're really sharp. I'd honestly forgotten I'd described Keatin in Midwinter Luck until I checked back after your review. Oh well, for this story at least, green eyes it is.

**Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD: **Well...here's another chapter. Hope you like it!

**Me: **No problem, they're now named. Thanks for your review!

**fanficprincess101: **Keatin was indeed the same Ranger that brought in Loey and Tobe. Kitani is completely different however to Kitaji, Merric's Sister. (Okay, so you caught me! I was kind of reusing the name :) .) Thanks for your review!

**alynawatlovers: **Thanks for the comment. I think you're correct that Oranie defended Kel (in _Page_.) More comments above under 'Concerning OOC.' Thanks!

**Drop Your Oboe: **That's correct, Jascy's magic would have to be from Coralie's family as the Mindelan family doesn't have any. Thanks for your review!

**Lady Knight Emey:** Thanks heaps! I wasn't originally planning to include Kel and Dom much at all, but maybe I can weasel it in later on...

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Old Ones **

When Jascy woke the next morning dawn was just over the horizon. If she was to get to Corus with time to spare, she would have to leave the inn now. Packing her things quickly, she paid for a quick breakfast and her lodgings.

The stableboy met her at the gate with Dreamer, fresh after a good rest. Her hood down now, the stableboy didn't hide his shock at her real age. Jascy smiled and shook his hand in thanks, and set off down the road that was taking her south towards the capital.

Time was on Jascy's side, but the weather most certainly was not. Even though she was just a few hours out of Corus, by midday the rain had become so torrential that she had to stop for shelter. It was an isolated patch of forest with no dwellings of any kind in sight. Trudging off the road and into the trees, Jascy led Dreamer far enough in that they could not see the road and the road could not see them. Jascy was too well aware of the dangers of bandits in these areas, and hated to be forced to linger.

The rain kept pouring and Jascy reluctantly decided to search for higher ground deeper in the forest. After a while Dreamer clipped a shoe on a stone set into the muddy forest floor. Jascy bent down to check Dreamer's shoe and realised that it was not any ordinary stone. It was a building stone, roughly cut into a square with patterns carved into its surface. They had stumbled on ruins of the Old Ones!

Sure enough, only a few metres ahead they met a crumbling stone castle, its roof partly caved in but still offering decent shelter from the rain. Jascy led Dreamer inside, picking up a small stone from the floor of the dark room. She sent her purple gift into the stone, which first shuddered from the power but then shone brilliantly with a purple light.

The light bounced off of the walls of the room, and Jascy saw they were in the Great Hall. She could tell by the elevated stone floor at one end of the hall. It was the dais, where the nobility would sit and eat. Filled with a sudden sense of adventure, Jascy tied Dreamer to a tree that had taken hold in the cracked stone, and proceeded up onto the dais. She knew enough about castles to know that the entrance to the treasury was always located behind the dais. It was likely it had already been found and the treasures taken, but Jascy figured she'd try her luck.

The walls around the dais were thickly overgrown with ivy, which Jascy proceeded to systematically push back, looking for any flaws in the carved stonework that might herald the existence of a door. Almost to the end of the wall, and feeling rather disappointed, something very strange caught Jascy's eye. Holding up her wooden Ranger token to the stone's light, she checked back again at the carving. Sure enough, an intricately carved pair of crossed knives was part of this stone's design. It was chiseled exactly like the other stones, and fitted into the carvings around it so seamlessly that it was obvious it had been carved at the same time the castle had been built. A long time ago, longer than the realm of Tortall had even existed.

Jascy gasped with delight at her find, and experimentally pushed the stone. It melted before her very eyes, peeling back to reveal a stairway down into the ground. 'Old magic,' thought Jascy aloud 'This just keeps getting better and better.'

Holding up the stone light to guide her way, she trod slowly down the worn stairs and into the tunnel. A little while later, the narrow passage ended abruptly and Jascy gasped when the purple light of her gift bathed the chamber's contents. This wasn't just a treasury or just an armoury, those she had seen enough that they weren't worth gasping about. This was a priceless cache of everything imaginable.

One object caught her eye. Hanging on a bronze hook in the wall was a deep purple sheath encrusted with gold leaf swirls. The golden handle of a longsword was visible out of the sheath. It was evidently gold plated, for solid gold would have been impossibly heavy. In the middle of the hilt was set a large and flawless amethyst.

Without further thought, Jascy picked it up off the hook and strapped it around her waist. Drawing the sword with a little difficulty, for it was much harder than it looked, the stone light showed up tempered blue waves in the blade. Jascy grinned with delight, it was quality steel. She sent a prayer of thanks to the Old Ones. _I come in peace _she told them _Thank you for your kindness, I'll take only what I require._

A half hour later Jascy emerged from the tunnel and led Dreamer outside. She withdrew her magic from the stone light, which became just like any other stone again as she tossed t back onto the floor where she had first picked it up. The speckled pieces of sky that could be seen through the trees were all a pleasant ice blue, and the sun was now out and unusually warm for autumn. The sudden change in weather was surprising, but Jascy was glad.

Jascy transferred a few bits and pieces from her hands to her pack, including a few jewels for bribes and a new bow and arrows of better quality. The only other things Jascy had taken were the sword, a dagger and a curious amethyst stone. Hanging on a solid gold chain the amethyst was polished and round-cut.

What interested Jascy most about it was that the very centre of it appeared hollow and filled with a few tiny drops of some kind of liquid. The amethyst was fastened to the chain with a gold piece that appeared to be able to be screwed off, though Jascy hadn't had the chance to try it yet. So, after checking it with her gift for signs of an evil gift, Jascy slipped the chain over her neck next to Keatin's token and struck out back to the road. She was amassing quite a collection.

Jascy knew she would be in Corus in a few hours, meeting Lord Padraig of HaMinch to become a page. But as much as Jascy tried to deny it and pretend it wasn't the case, the thought made Jascy hollow inside. The last two days had given her a taste of true freedom, one that was difficult to relinquish and even harder to pretend she didn't want. But it remained to be the case that her options were clear: page, or lady.

She nudged Dreamer to a trot.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it! This was a bit of a filler chapter, so if you want to read the next chapter _Flick Decisions_, review pronto!

**StarryEmeraldNights**


End file.
